Amiga
by golin
Summary: el contar con un amigo es tener un tesoro invaluable ¿pero hasta que punto haces algo por esa amistad? one-shot


**Hola de nuevo…esta vez traigo un pequeñísimo one shot…con una pareja que también me gusta mucho…el porque…mmm el se me hace todo un caballero **** y ella sencillamente es mi personaje femenino favorito…esta idea la tenia desde hace un tiempito y siendo totalmente honesta esta inspirada en la canción amiga mia de alejandro sanz, pues la escuche y al terminar de yo cantarla no pude sacar a estos dos de mi cabeza…asi que espero que les guste..**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad del señor kishimoto…yo no planeo infringir ningún copyright, solo los tomo prestados un momentito..**

**Amiga**

Princesa de un cuento infinito…

Así es como yo te veo…porque tu no eres la típica doncella que todos esos libros de cuentos muestran, tu no estas encerrada en un torre esperando a ser rescatada, tampoco estas dormida a la espera del beso del verdadero amor para ser despertada, mucho menos eres la esclava de hermanastras siniestras, que te mantienen oculta para que no asistas a ese baile donde posiblemente hallaras a tu príncipe azul….no, tu eres otra clase de princesa; eres la princesa hyuga, la próxima heredera del clan mas fuerte e importante de la aldea; tu eres fuerte, capaz, bella, noble, tierna pero solitaria….¿porque?

Porque no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti, esa actitud tímida y esos extraños tartamudeos, han hecho que las demás personas se alejen, sin darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres por dentro, y que los poco que tenemos ese privilegio, nos llenemos de esa paz que siempre nos das, con tan solo tu presencia…y porque tu corazón esta inflamado de amor para dar pero no eres capaz de recibir lo mismo que tu das, de ese a quien tu deseas; amas en secreto a alguien que no sabes si podría regresarte el sentimiento.

Durante años has mostrado un rostro siempre de felicidad, siempre risueño, pero cuando te alejas de todo y de todos, las lagrimas surcan tu rostro y son testigos del profundo dolor que siente tu corazón, en donde esos ojos color luna que hechizan con cada mirada que tu das, se oscurecen en dos profundos pozos sin fondo….y duele, se que te duele el amar tanto a alguien y ver que no eres correspondido; y no puedo evitar el admirarte mas de lo que ya lo hago, porque cuando dejas de llorar, cuando decides que por hoy el dolor ha sido suficiente, te limpias tus propias lagrimas y una sonrisa vuelve a ti…. Y me pregunto ¿como eres capaz de mostrar esa fortaleza y entereza más allá de tus propios sentimientos?

Mi pequeña amiga, se que el lo sabe, se que esta consiente del amor que le profesas y que aun sabiéndolo no hace nada para aliviar tu sufrimiento…porque el no te ve como yo, suplicar a las noches a que sus manos te toquen, a que su piel te roce, a que sus labios prueben los tuyos, a que un suspiro tuyo se convierta en su alegría…el no te ve como yo temblando cada que se acerca a ti con esa estúpida sonrisa que te ilusiona cada vez mas, ni a poner muy abiertos tus ojitos y tus mejillas rosadas cada que pronuncias su nombre.

Amiga mía no se que decirte ni como hacer para verte feliz, me gustaría crear un jutsu que pudiera mandar en el corazón y así tu pudieras ser feliz y tener lo que mereces….a quien en verdad mereces; pero caigo en la realidad y se que la vida muchas veces no es justa y que tenemos que vivir con nuestros propios sufrimientos y temores, así como luchar por lo que quieres; y es por eso que yo estoy aquí, como tu amigo, peleando también tu batalla porque me importas y porque no se otra manera de demostrar que soy tu amigo….mi princesa infinita.

Y ahí esta…el culpable de que tu corazón te duela tanto, saliendo de su lugar de costumbre y es momento de luchar por ti….

―deberías hablar con ella

―hola para ti también

―basta de juegos…necesito que hablemos

―por el momento no estoy disponible, estoy un poco cansado

―deja de jugar con ella

―hm…yo no juego con ella

―la ilusionas

―ella es la que se ilusiona sola…

―lo hace porque tú no la has detenido…

―que quieres que haga, no es mi culpa que se sienta atraída-alzando los hombros-no es la primera ni la ultima

―ella no se compara con las de ahí adentro-señalando al lugar de donde el ninja había salido-

―no soy hombre de compromisos

―y es por eso que me pregunto que vio ella en ti

―celoso…tenzou

―hinata es mi amiga kakashi sempai…

―porque tu así lo quieres-suspirando- mira tenzou, yo no soy alguien que pueda corresponder el amor de una princesa…y lamento que ella se haya ilusionado de alguien que no existe

―no es ilusión….es amor…un amor de años

―pues mátalo…has que su amor por mi muera…cuéntale todas esas cosas oscuras de mi

― ¿crees que funcione sempai?

―eso depende de ti…

―quiere que le mienta, diciéndole de más

―no tenzou…depende de ti demostrarle que tan grande es tu amor por ella

―ella es solo mi amiga…nada más

―por una amiga no te enfrentas y le exiges a otro una respuesta….

―….

―dale eso que no puede obtener de mi tenzou….pues tu eres el único que puede hacer, que esa dulce mirada ya no se transforme en dos oscuros pozos sin fondo….

Y así, sencillamente desapareció en una nube de hojas, dejándome con ese confesión que ha congelado mi alma y de la cual el miedo es la única respuesta que puedo sentir por el momento, camino sin rumbo, hasta donde mis pies son capaces de llevarme y una triste sonrisa se apodera de mi al descubrir el lugar a donde mi andar me ha llevado…a tu lugar favorito, a donde vienes cada vez que necesitas estar sola y aclarar tus ideas; mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente cuando te veo sentada bajo tu árbol favorito, observando lo hermosa que la luna esta noche, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarte, tu belleza es tan etérea que tengo miedo de que un día desaparezcas, de tanto sufrir, de tanto llorar por kakashi…por mi amigo. Pero tu eres mucho mas importante para mi en este momento…que doy un ultimo suspiro y me acerco a ti, dispuesto a romperte el corazón para que dejes de sufrir por el y con el tiempo….tal vez con el tiempo…mi pequeña amiga puedas perdonarme y permitirme ser, el que ame a esa noble y hermosa mujer; a esa…mi princesa de un cuento infinito…

―hola hinata…

―hola yamato san-sonriendo-

―tenemos que hablar…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado…a mi si **** pero no todos tenemos los mismo gustos; asi que cualquier duda o comentario son bienvenidos….muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y pasar a leer..**

**Saludos.**


End file.
